


The Time Sirius Black Needed a Book on Babies and Remus Lupin Just So Happens to Own a Bookshop

by roriii3754



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, COVID-19, Corona virius 2020, M/M, Remus Lupin owns a bookshop, Remus has a bookshop, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius and James are a chaotic bro duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roriii3754/pseuds/roriii3754
Summary: During the Covid-19 pandemic, business isn't the best for Remus Lupin's bookstore until a handsome yet thoroughly soaked man knocks at the door.What will this handsome man need from a small bookstore owner like Remus in the middle of a thunderstorm?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Time Sirius Black Needed a Book on Babies and Remus Lupin Just So Happens to Own a Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this for one of the people I follow on Instagram (@wolfstars_ on insta and girlwithacrown on tumblr) it was a "finish the fic" type thing and I thought why not post it here too!
> 
> Thank you if you're reading the whole thing, it warms my heart that people actually read what I put out there, even if it's just one or two people, so thank you so much!!
> 
> I'm always open to talk, on Instagram and Tumblr I'm roriii3754, whether you need a friend or someone to rant to, I'm pretty much never that busy!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_“Hi’, the very wet and very handsome man smiled,_

_‘I thought I saw a light, you are a lifesaver’._

_‘Am I?’ Remus looked at the man, his wet clothes dripping and forming a small puddle on the shop’s floor._

_‘I need a book.’” ___

__

__Remus looked at the very wet and very handsome man, bemused while said wet and handsome man took a look around his bookshop._ _

__“Well, er, I guess that is what a bookshop is for. What type of book would you be looking for?”_ _

__Remus knew the handsome man was in an intense rush to get the book and go fix a problem he ‘fucked up’. But he also knew that with the virus going around, it’s best to stay cautious but still help those in need._ _

__The now damp man looked at Remus then down at the ground with a sheepish grin and said words Remus didn’t quite expect to come out._ _

__“Do you have any books on uh babysitting?”_ _

__Oh, Remus definitely didn’t expect the wet-ish, handsome man to ask that._ _

__

__“Erm, yeah I think we may have a few. They would be in the back though, so follow me.”_ _

__

__The black haired man followed Remus through the small door in the back until they reached a wardrobe like room filled with miscellaneous books._ _

__

__Remus’ heart felt like pounding out of his chest; who was this gorgeous man? And why would he just happen to stumble in here to find a book about babies? Remus was filled with curiosity as soon as he laid eyes on the man._ _

__

__“Uh right here I believe. No one takes interest in these ones often, so I reckon you could take the whole lot.”_ _

__

__The Lobelia blue eyed man took interest in the books immediately, and the silence was so deafening Remus had to say something. Anything._ _

__

__“If you don’t mind me asking, why the books on nurturing a baby?”_ _

__

__The now pretty much dry man looked with bright, mischievous silver eyes and said “My best mate, James, has been left alone with his and his wife’s Lily’s baby boy, Harry, while Lily goes on a trip for her work.”_ _

__

__This shocked Remus; no one had locked down this guy? Remus was now way in over his head._ _

__

__“So it’s not your baby?” Remus said not looking the guy in his eyes while he looks through the books on the higher shelves._ _

__

__All he heard from the other man was a light chuckle, which was the most beautiful thing Remus had heard in his life._ _

__

__“Uh no, there would be a serious breach in the laws of science if I had a kid.” The long, black haired man had a look of confusion on his face then shock. “I’m uh… I’m queer. Wow that’s a hell of a way to introduce myself, eh? My name is Sirius, Sirius Black.”_ _

__

__Remus was flabbergasted by the other man, but wasn’t disgusted. One look at Sirius’ face told him he thought Remus was disgusted._ _

__

__Before Remus could respond, Sirius started rambling._ _

__

“Uh sorry that was really blatant and I uh understand if you don’t want me here anymore. I’ll see myself out.” Sirius looked disheartened, and Remus knew he couldn’t let this man leave so soon. To be honest, Remus was in shock. A handsome man, single as a pringle may he remind you, walked into shop, _told him he was gay, _and he thought Remus wanted _him _out of his shop?! If anything, Remus was about to throw himself out the window out of excitement and regret that this man had ever thought he would want him to leave his shop. Hell, he could live here for all Remus cared, as long as he stayed around Remus, he would be A-Okay._ ___

___ _

_____“No no uh me, Gay™!” Remus looked shocked at the words that tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them in his throat._ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

__“Oh god oh god oh god, why did I say that oh god.” Was the mantra that was repeatedly screaming in his head. Remus couldn’t decide if he should hide himself away in the thousands of books they have or to try to redeem himself._ _

__

_____ _

__

__Needless to say, he went with the latter._ _

__

_____ _

__

__“I mean, oh god I mean I’m gay uhm yeah as well.”_ _

__

_____ _

__

__Remus didn’t want to look up, but found himself drawn to the bright silver eyes baring down at him. Remus saw that the man wasn’t weirded out. But instead he was laughing. A deep-chested, howl that sounded even better to Remus than the last one._ _

__

_____ _

__

__“I think you definitely won the ‘way to introduce yourself’ award.” Sirius responded, still slightly cackling from the fool Remus made of himself._ _

__

_____ _

__

__“So, what books have you decided on?”_ _

__

_____ _

__

__“Alright let’s go with the…’The Opposite of Maybe’, and “What to Expect; Babysitters Handbook’. Do ya think those’ll be alright?”_ _

__

_____ _

__

__Sirius smiled up at the oddly tall man, with his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth in a tight, but relieved smile. The relieved smile made Remus relieved, and his own smile grew on his face._ _

__

_____ _

__

__“I’m sure those will be great.” He says in a soft voice that made Sirius swoon._ _

__

_____ _

__

__They walked out of the backroom and while Remus locked up the closet-esk room with a giddy feeling in his stomach the feeling was reciprocated in Sirius’ stomach as he pretended to look through ‘The Opposite of Maybe’._ _

__

_____ _

__

__“Let’s get you on your way then”_ _

__

_____ _

__

__And I guess you could say a phone number or two was exchanged and at the end of the day Remus was hopeful that when quarantine was over, he’d have a much better way to spend his time._ _

__

_____ _

__


End file.
